


Akaashi’s Top Four

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other tags will be added as the story progresses!, its sad i won’t lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is many things. Unemotional, smart, talented. He is proud to be those things, he is proud most people think these things of him, because if they knew- nothing would ever be the same.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. The Headache

Akaashi knew his parents were different when they threw him in the pool when he was four and watched to see if he would drown. He did, in fact, almost drown. His brother had quickly pulled dove into the lake and pulled him out. They got back onto the boat and pretended it never happened. Akaashi knew it wasn’t normal per say, but they knew what was best. At least, that’s what they told him. 

“Keiji! Get down here!” his mother calls.

He thought it would change, how cold they were, but he’s now sixteen, and it hasn’t changed one bit. 

He makes his way downstairs, bag hung over his shoulder and his mother shoved a piece of paper into his face.

His most recent math quiz.

”Eighty percent? Really, Keiji? You can do better, and until you can, you will figure out something for yourself for meals,” she hisses. 

Akaashi Keiji has lost all motivation to fight with his mother. It was easier to follow her rules, no matter how impossible they seemed.

”Yes, mother,” he mutters, making a beeline for the door. 

As soon as his brother moves out, Akaashi lost his ride to school. His parents have deemed him unfit to get his driver’s license. 

He makes his way down the road and soon a screeching boy is running towards him.

”Akaashi!” Bokuto screams and Akaashi can’t help but smile.

”Good morning, Bokuto-san,” he says and the taller boy throws an arm around him.

Akaashi allows himself to take Bokuto in for a second. His black and silver hair is spiked up as always, and his honey eyes are gleaming. He looks happy, as he usually does in the mornings. 

They walk the rest of the way to school while Bokuto goes on about how his little sister wouldn’t leave him alone this morning, so he had to run to meet Akaashi.

Akaashi often wonders what it would be like to have a sibling that cares so much. His brother cared for him, but as soon as he had the chance he practically ran from the Akaashi household. It wasn’t as though Akaashi blamed him, he understood, but it still hurt. 

“My mom invited you over for dinner tonight, you have to come!” Bokuto blurts and Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

_You have to do better, and until then you can figure out something out for your meals._

His mother’s voice rang loud and clear in his head.

”Okay,” Akaashi mutters.

He wipes any emotion that came from the memory off his face. He cannot afford to seem incompetent or weak. 

“Practice!” Bokuto screeches, rushing off towards the gym.

Akaashi’s stomach growls, but he ignores it. He quietly follows the other boy through the gym doors, where most of the team is already waiting. 

“Morning Captain!” 

“Bokuto-senpai!” 

“About time, buddy!” 

Akaashi feels invisible in times like these. Bokuto soaks up every bit of attention that could be spared from the team. Akaashi may be the starting setter, but Bokuto is Bokuto. He matters more.

They warm up, practice, and are on their way. Akaashi likes the routine, it keeps him sane. 

His classes go by in a rush and when lunch rolls around, he’s starving. Usually, when he does good on grades, his mother makes him lunch. He didn’t expect the sudden revoke of food, or he might’ve been able to pack something.

”Aren’t you hungry?” Kohona asks as he sits down at their usual table.

“No,” Akaashi lies easily.

Lying was easy, much easier than telling the truth. 

“Ah, not feeling well?” Washio queries and Akaashi wishes they would just drop it.

”Headache,” he says, lowering his head into his hands.

He does have a headache, but more from exhaustion than anything. Nothing he can’t handle. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto calls, sitting down next to the setter.

”Hush, he has a headache,” Kohona whispers.

Bokuto’s excited eyes quickly shift to something more calm and caring. 

“You alright, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto whispers and Akaashi can only nod.

He can feel the guilt from lying to them beginning to well up, but he quickly squishes it back down. This was safer. He was keeping himself safe.

”I’m fine,” he finally mumbles back. 

Bokuto throws a protective arm around and it takes everything for Akaashi not to cry from the affection. He can’t remember the last time anyone hugged him in any other way than playful.

Okay, so maybe something wasn’t exactly right with him, but he would never admit that. Especially not over a mere side hug. 

“You can rest,” Bokuto says.

Bokuto Koutarou makes his heart race faster than he would ever like to admit. He knows he shouldn’t like him _that_ way, but he can’t help it. He would’ve stopped this a long time ago if he could. 

Akaashi realizes a few things while he sits there, his heads in his hands.

1\. His brother abandoned him.

2\. His parents hates him.

3\. He has a crush on Bokuto.

4\. He hates himself more than any of them could possibly hate him. 


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is dragged to Bokuto’s for dinner.

The Bokuto household is chaos. Akaashi never knows what to do when he enters through the door. Toys are scattered, someone is usually shrieking (usually Bokuto,) and it always smells like freshly baked cookies.

”Mom! Dad! I’m home!” Bokuto screams and Akaashi winces. 

“You never say hi to me, brat!” Bokuto’s older sister, Yua, scolds.

She whacks the back of his head and he winces.

”Because you are my least favourite,” he teases, sticking his tongue out.

”You little shit- oh, hi Akaashi, how are you, honey?” Yua asks sweetly. 

Yua, much like Koutarou, can be completely rambunctious while at the same time being so incredibly caring.

”I’m well, Bokuto-san,” he says.

”Ai! When will I have to stop telling you to call me that, it’s just Yua,” she says, giving him a quick hug. 

Yua is the sibling he’s always wanted. Akaashi almost feels jealous of Bokuto. 

“Sorry, Yua,” Akaashi says sheepishly.

”Hey! Does that mean you will start calling me Koutarou!?” Bokuto practically screams, jumping up and down.

”No.”

”Why are you like this?”

Bokuto whines some more, before Ichika comes running into the room. Bokuto’s younger sister.

”Akaashi!” she screams, jumping into his arms.

”My sisters hate me,” Bokuto whines, and Akaashi smiles, pulling Ichika into his arms.

The Bokuto family has three children. Ichika, who is seven. Bokuto, who is seventeen, only a year older than Akaashi. Finally, Yua, who is nearly nineteen. 

“Brat!” Yua yells again, swatting at Bokuto. 

“My children are all getting along!” Bokuto’s mother says, peering out from the kitchen.

Akaashi feels lost. This is them getting along? He’s not sure Bokuto being in a headlock by his sister counts as ‘getting along’ but he doesn’t say anything. 

“How was practice?” she asks as the two boys walk into the kitchen.

”Great! I’m starving though,” Bokuto says, sitting down at the table.

Yua and their mother set out the dishes and their father stumbles in. 

“Who knew caring for roses was so much work!” he says, washing his hands.

”Hello Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, bowing slightly.

”So formal! Koutarou, learn from your friend!” his father says.

Akaashi is almost alarmed, before the entire family bursts into laughter. _Oh, this is a joke._

Akaashi’s parents never joke. 

They say their thanks, before diving into the food.

”I learned how to play a string on my guitar!”

”Ha! I got a perfect spike!”

”Shut up! I’m the one who has perfect grades, in university!”

”You should all go look at my roses, they are perfect.”

”Dad, no one cares about your roses.”

”KOUTAROU!” 

Everyone is laughing and teasing. Akaashi feels a little lost and out of place. He almost feels too welcome. 

He stays silent for the rest of the meal, and soon he is being dragged up to Bokuto’s room. 

“We should watch the video about the baby owls!” the taller boy states.

”We’ve seen it like eighteen times,” Akaashi replies, which Bokuto sighs at.

”Yet, I still love it so much.” 

He lays with Bokuto on his bed as they begin to watch the baby owl video. 

He felt at home with Bokuto. The smell of roses, oak, and his hair gel. He couldn’t bring himself to not take in the scent. 

“See! Isn’t it great?” Bokuto asks, and Akaashi smiles.

”Yes, Bokuto-sam,” he says. 

Anything with Bokuto is great, he can even forget for a moment about his list. Just for a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I’m very happy with this one even though it’s short! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi overhears something he wishes he never had, it all goes down from there.
> 
> TW: this chapter contains some talk about depression and self worth problems, please don’t read if that upsets you!

Akaashi startles awake, breathing coming out in panicked wheezes.

1, 2, 3, 4.

1, 2, 3, 4.

Four has always been his favourite number, it helps to count in that pattern. It calms him down.

Sometimes it makes it worse.

1\. His brother abandoned him.

2\. His parents hate him.

3\. He has a crush on Bokuto. 

4\. He hates himself more than any of them could hate him.

Akaashi came up with the fourth one when the other three started to become too much.

At first, it was almost to torture himself. It often made him cry. Then he came up with the forth one, the one that settled down the ripples in his pond. If he hates himself more than they ever could, he would be fine. It would hurt less.

Akaashi knows the logic isn’t really there, but he still finds comfort in the small thought.

It was part of his top four. He is afraid of them, he strives for them to never happen again, and often they are how he copes. It’s like making a list of his biggest problems, and creating a bigger one to squash the others.

Once his breathing has settled, he looks at the clock. He groans, and begins to undress and dress into his school uniform. 

Volleyball practice was every morning, it was killing him. It has been days since the dinner at the Bokuto household, and besides that, Akaashi hasn’t eaten much, or been able to stomach much. 

He feels frail, he _is_ frail. 

He shakes himself out of his trance. No more top four for today, it was getting overwhelming. 

_And increasingly more stupid._

He knows it’s unhealthy, but he isn’t sure how else to cope.

He makes a beeline for the front door, and walks to practice alone. Bokuto had some meeting with the coach, and as co-captain, Akaashi wasn’t necessary. He was grateful for that, he was already tired. 

When he pushes open the gym door, he stops in his tracks, careful not to make any noise.

”I just don’t get it, he never talks!”

”Maybe he doesn’t like us.”

”He doesn’t have a choice, we’re his team.” 

“Hey, he’s not even that nice to Bokuto, and they have the whole setter and ace thing going on.” 

“It’s not like Bokuto likes him much, I mean, he never gets invited to the team stuff-“ 

Akaashi turns around and lets the door slam behind him. 

He did find it odd that the team never really hung out, while Nekoma and Karasuno were always doing something together. But, in the end it wasn’t the case. Akaashi was just never invited. 

Bokuto wouldn’t-

_Bokuto did._

He was supposed to be Akaashi’s bestfriend, has he really been so stupid? Bokuto is nice to everyone. 

Akaashi always tried to be nice back. 

_It’s never enough._

Akaashi once prided himself on being emotionless, taking after his mother. Now, he hates it. He should’ve shown more affection towards the team, towards Bokuto. 

Yet, he couldn’t have been that bad, could he? He laughed at all their jokes, took care of them when they got injured, changed his sets to suit each player. He thought he was being a good friend. Just the other day he was at Bokuto’s house!

He’s hallucinating, that could be it. He hadn’t eaten in a while, maybe it was catching up to him.

It was an option, until his phone buzzed.

_Bokuto-san: Where did you go? I saw you run away._

_Bokuto-san: Akaashi?_

_Kohona-san: Hey, buddy, just wanted to see if you were alright. Where did you go?_

_Washio-san: What did you hear?_

They all knew. They knew he heard. They watched him run. Akaashi wants to curl up in a ball and cry.

1\. His brother abandoned him.

2\. His parents hate him.

3\. ~~He has a crush on Bokuto.~~ Bokuto hates him.

4\. His team does hate him more than he hates himself.

Akaashi doesn’t even hate himself that much! Hell, he likes his face and his personality well enough. He only hates that people don’t see him, don’t want to be around him. 

He’s always been kidding himself if he thinks that there was anyway he could convince himself to hate his looks and personality more than anyone else could.

Akaashi makes it to the boys bathroom and sobs.

He hates his top four.

He hates his parents and his team.

He needs his brother.

He really fucking hates Bokuto Koutarou. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, I promise it isn’t all this angsty haha


	4. The Call and the Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has never felt so lonely, yet the Akaashi family doesn’t show emotion, no matter how much it hurts.

Akaashi is refusing to move. He won’t. He is happy to stay in the boys bathroom until the day ends. He’s already missed first period, anyways.

He has about a dozen texts from Bokuto, but he can’t bring himself to look at them. 

Then he gets a call.

Yua.

Akaashi wants to laugh. Of course Bokuto would tell his sister what happened, and of course she would call.

”Hello?” he asks, putting the device to his ear.

”Akaashi, honey, are you alright? Koutarou told me what happened,” she says.

Akaashi feels the strong urge to tell her everything. She reminds him so much of his brother it hurts.

”I’m fine,” he says, wiping every bit of emotion from his voice.

”You have to talk to him, he can explain,” Yua tries, and Akaashi only laughs.

Explain? Explain what? That they pretended to be his friend? 

“I’m fine,” he says, again. 

“It’s okay if you’re not,” she says sweetly.

Yet, it isn’t. The Akaashis don’t show emotion, no matter how much it hurts. 

“Thank you for calling, but I am alright.”

He hangs up before she can say anything else. 

He knows he was rude, but what choice did he have? Anything he told her could be relayed back to Bokuto. He wasn’t willing to take that chance.

Akaashi pulls his knees to his chest as he sits on the grimy floor of the bathroom. 

It hurts less than before, almost like he’s come to terms with it. His top four are bullshit, that’s all he really knows at this point. He can’t make a list out of whatever just happened. 

He wishes Bokuto had tried harder to find him, he wasn’t exactly hidden. That hurts the most. 

Akaashi pulls himself up, and makes his way out of the bathroom, and through the front doors of the school. 

His parents would be angry he skipped school, but he couldn’t care less. He can’t face anyone from the team right now. 

He’s starving and lonely, but as he makes his way to the park near the school he takes a deep breath. 

He’s always liked the quiet that comes with nature. 

He sits under one of the larger trees, and opens his bag, fetching out a book. 

Before he can even begin to read, there’s a figure standing over him.

”Akaashi,” Bokuto whispers.

Akaashi wants to run, to hide from the black and silver haired boy. 

“Let me explain,” he says.

“It’s okay, I undertand, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, faking a smile.

”No, Akaashi! You’re my bestfriend, I should explain,” Bokuto practically begs.

”You don’t have to. I know I am not the most fun person to be around. I’ll see you later,” Akaashi says.

He packs his bag and walks away.

Bokuto watches him go. 

Akaashi could never _really_ hate Bokuto, but as the other boy lets him leave, he feels like he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aah, another angsty chapter! What next? Will Akaashi ever be able to understand what Bokuto has done? I guess you’ll have to wait and see hehe


	5. The Return of Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi’s brother makes a sudden appearance, with a proposition. Akaashi finally lets his dam break.

As soon as Akaashi gets home, he receives a text from Bokuto.

_Bokuto-san: You ran away today, and I should have ran after you, I’m sorry for that. I just need to explain, so just read it, you don’t even have to reply. You always seem so uncomfortable with loud crowds, so the team figured maybe you weren’t comfortable with the outings. We shouldn’t have assumed, ‘Kaashi. I know that now. I miss you. I’m sorry._

Akaashi knows he’s serious, since it lacks the usual over-usage of exclamation marks. 

He means it.

_He hates you._

He couldn’t.

_He could._

Akaashi knows he’s spiralling, but he can’t help it. Everything feels out of his reach, out of his control. 

“Keiji! Your brother is here!” his mother calls.

He almost forgot that he was inside. 

His brother?

Hiro never comes to visit, or calls for that matter. He stopped answering Akaashi’s calls months ago. 

Why the fuck is he here?

”Hey, Keiji,” Hiro says, as the younger boy walks into the living room. 

“What do you want?” Keiji blurts, and his mother gives him a pointed look.

He turns his gaze towards his feet.

”I’m here to see you. I wanted to take you out for dinner, just the two of us,” Hiro mutters sheepishly.

His parents both look at him sternly. There is no arguing against it, he knows that. 

“Go with your brother,” his father booms. 

“Yes, sir,” Akaashi whispers.

His parents have always preferred Hiro, no matter how much he hated them. 

He follows his brother out of the door and into his car.

What is happening? 

“So, where do you want to eat?” Hiro asks, starting the engine.

”What do you want from me?” Akaashi asks, his voice cracking.

Too much has gone wrong today, he isn’t sure how much more he can take.

”Nothing, Keiji, I swear. I’m sorry, okay? I know I haven’t been around for you,” Hiro says.

It feels empty. Akaashi feels so empty.

”You abandoned me,” the smaller boy whispers.

1\. His brother abandoned him. 

He left him.

”I know, okay? I had to get out of there. Now I’m here, I promise. I got into the arts university I wanted, and I’ve met someone. She was the one one who convinced me to come back,” Hiro says, reaching for him, but Akaashi jerks away. 

He needed someone to convince him. 

Akaashi feels sick. 

“I’m not hungry,” he says, as Hiro pulls out of the driveway.

”I know you are, I know how _they_ are,” he says.

Then Akaashi cries. He finally cries, because he has nothing else to lose. His brother can leave again, but he can’t cry anywhere else. He just needs to cry somewhere other than in the shower, to know it really happened.

He cries because his parents have taken too much. Because Hiro is back. He cries for Bokuto. 

”Hey, buddy, what’s going on? I’m really sorry,” Hiro says, pulling over.

That only makes Akaashi cry harder. 

“I have no one,” he sobs.

Bokuto apologized, but was it fake? Did he mean it? Bokuto means everything to Akaashi, he wishes it had been anyone else who had pulled this. It just had to be him. 

“Yes you do, hey, look at me.” 

Akaashi meets Hiro’s dark eyes, and the other boy smiles. 

“I am here, I won’t leave again. If you want I can take you home with me, you can live with me. Man, you have gotten skinny,” Hiro rambles.

Akaashi is starving, and lonely. But Hiro is here. 

_He won’t stay._

“You left!” Akaashi screams, “I was left with no one! My own friends have abandoned me!” 

Hiro takes his hand, and Akaashi lets him.

”I won’t leave again, I’m older now. I went to therapy, can you believe that? I healed, and I will help you do the same.” 

Akaashi sobs until his face is covered in tears and his throat is raw.

”Don’t leave.”

”I’m not.”

They drive to a ramen restaurant, and Hiro orders him two dishes, which he scoffs down. He can’t remember the last time food tasted this good. 

“I’m going to fight for custody over you,” Hiro blurts.

Akaashi can only stare at him. 

“You left, now you want custody?” Akaashi spits, even though he knows it unwarranted. 

“You’re allowed to be mad, but you can’t stay with them anymore. They treated me like garbage, and now they’re doing the same to you. You need me, right now, Keiji.”

Akaashi can only stare.

”You don’t want me,” he mutters.

”Your my little brother, and as bad of an older brother as I have been, it’s my job to protect you. I want you to be happy, and I want you in my life,” Hiro says, and Akaashi lets himself hope.

If only for a second. 

“Okay.” 

“I’ll even beat up all your shitty friends,” Hiro teases.

Akaashi let’s himself laugh, a real laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where tf this came from, but I like the way it’s going. I know it’s a bit of a mess considering the fact that it’s almost 1 am, BUT i did my best atm. future chapters will be better i swear. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi decides it’s the right time to be true to his reputation.

The inevitable happens, and Hiro has to drive Akaashi back home.

”I’ve already called my lawyer, so this shouldn’t be long,” Hiro says.

Akaashi knows this is happening fast, too fast for his brain to handle. 

His phone begins to ring, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Bokuto.

”He's called you like eight times, shouldn’t you answer?” Hiro asks, furrowing his dark brows.

”No, we’re fighting,” Akaashi mutters. 

He hopes his eyes won’t look too puffy when he gets home.

”He cares, he’s a good kid,” Hiro tries.

”He hurt me.”

”I’ll kill him.” 

The rest of the drive home is silent, and when Hiro finally hugs Akaashi goodbye, he feels his heart strain.

He has missed his brother.

”Take care!” Hiro calls, driving off.

Akaashi creeps back into the house and makes a beeline for his room. 

Finally, he answers Bokuto’s call.

 _”You answered!”_ the other boy practically screams.

”You have five minutes,” Akaashi growls.

He hears Bokuto take a shaky breath.

 _”I know I messed up, the entire team did. I know you want the truth so I’ll give you it-“_ he takes a breath _“- I didn’t know how to approach you. That’s on me. You are the most important person in my life, ‘Kaashi. I just thought they made you uncomfortable, and I shouldn’t have assumed. I understand you’re mad. But this is me begging for you to forgive me. Please.”_

He can hear Bokuto crying on the other side of the line, and he almost feels bad.

“Okay,” he says, hanging up.

Akaashi knows he was cold, that maybe he should try and understand things from Bokuto’s point of view. 

But he doesn’t want to.

He’s known for being unemotional and cold, maybe it’s time he was true to his reputation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s so short! I’m not feeling so hot haha, I’m sure there will be many more updates like this, since I have chronic pain. don’t worry! nothing serious, just hard to get some stuff done.  
> Hope you liked :)


	7. Sweat and Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited reconciliation.

The weekend flew by and Akaashi wakes up to his mother’s voice.

”You fucking brat! You’re brother doesn’t care for you! Do you not understand?” she cries, shaking him awake.

Akaashi wants to curl back up under his covers and hide. 

What a way to wake up.

”He is using you to hurt the family, darling, you know we love you,” she coos.

It’s scary how fast her mood can shift.

Akaashi pulls himself up and begins getting ready, ignoring his mother’s pleas for him to see her side. 

Akaashi has always known his family was a mess, but this is a whole other level of disaster. 

His brother wants custody after he left, his parents are suddenly showing him affection. Akaashi isn’t sure what exactly to do in this situation.

His mother follows him downstairs, packing a lunch into his bag.

”I made your favourite!” she exclaims, and Akaashi can only nod. 

_Bokuto. His parents. His brother. The team._

Everything is falling apart, and he’s letting it happen. He’s too tired to fight it anymore. 

He makes his way out the door and breathes in the fresh air. It’s a chilly morning, but Akaashi doesn’t mind. He begins his trek to school. Bokuto is nowhere in sight. 

It hurts more than it should. 

The gym is boisterous with activity when he reaches the school. 

“Finally! Our damn setter is back!” Kohona screams, pulling him into a tight hug. 

Maybe being cold isn’t the answer.

“Never meant to hurt you,” Kohona whispers in his ear.

”I know,” Akaashi replies.

He subconsciously forgave the team a long time ago, he may have even forgave Bokuto at this point. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto screams, quickly pulling him into his own arms.

Bokuto’s hugs feel different. It’s the only time Akaashi feels safe. 

Bokuto may have been an idiot, but Akaashi needs him.

”I’m sorry, so sorry,” Bokuto whispers, and Akaashi lets his hands run through Bokuto’s soft locks. 

He smells like sweat and vanilla. 

“It‘s okay,” Akaashi mutters.

The other boy looks like he might cry, but coach calls to start practice.

Everything feels _normal._ His tosses are perfect, Bokuto hits every spike, the team works in sync. 

Everything is back to normal.

Akaashi breaths in the feeling of calm. He has missed volleyball more than anything, even if it’s only been a couple days. 

The last few days have been almost too much, but now back with his friends and his Bokuto, he feels the calm slowly coming after this weekend’s storm. 

“Practice after school! Food is on me!” Bokuto cries as they begin to change out of their sweaty uniforms into their school clothes. 

Akaashi changes and waits for Bokuto. He always does. 

Once everyone is gone, and only the energized boy and him remain, Bokuto takes a seat beside him on the bench. 

“It will never happen again,” he says, taking Akaashi’s hand.

Akaashi knows it’s supposed to be a platonic symbol, but he can’t help the way his heart does a summersault. 

“I know.” 

“You know you’re my bestfriend, right?”

”I know.” 

Bokuto let’s go of his hand and Akaashi misses the warmth. For now, having Bokuto by his side is enough. 

Akaashi isn’t build to be cold, he realizes. He could never be cold towards Bokuto Koutarou. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back! i hope you all enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i’m so excited for this! chapters will be added as often as possible, and if you have followed my writing- you know i struggle with this at times. HOWEVER, this time it will be different because i am in love with this idea. anyways i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
